Breast cancer is the most frequently diagnosed cancer and the leading cause of cancer death among females worldwide. Statistics provided by the International Agency for Research on Cancer an estimated 1.7 million cases and 521,900 deaths were recorded in 2012, thus accounting for 25% of all cancer cases and 15% of all cancer deaths among females. The incidence of the disease is generally higher in economically developed countries than in developing countries. Despite the progress in breast cancer care which has led to reduced mortality the incidence of the disease is continuously rising. In Poland the breast cancer mortality was over 3 times higher in the year 2013 than in 1980.
Regardless of the years of related research, the knowledge about breast cancer is still limited, particularly the molecular mechanism of metastasis is not completely understood. Breast cancer development, including metastasis, is a complex process comprising the interactions of cancer cells with the endothelium those involve a wide array of proteins. Therefore, it is of great importance to unravel the role of virtually each biologically active molecule in this pathological condition in order to obtain the complex vision of available targets for breast cancer treatment and thus to provide the ideas for the new strategies of anticancer therapy.
Embodiments of the present disclosure provide compounds and methods that address the above needs.